


Surprise!

by ClasslessTulip



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot, Tiberius - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClasslessTulip/pseuds/ClasslessTulip
Summary: In which Tiberius tries to sneak something past his husband and Julian buys none of his bullshit.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> New Year, new me! From here on out, it's nothing but fluff! No more porn for me!

     Shuffling some food in the pan, Julian then turned to mixing sauce in a bowl. Dinner for the night was a creamy, lemony one-skillet dish involving chicken and asparagus. He was debating adding a side, and couldn't choose between roasted squash or mashed potatoes.

    Tiberius had been called out to deal with a demon the next town over. Some stupid kids had decided to play around with a spell book, and opened a Gate without setting any precautions OR knowing how to close it. Luckily for the town, all that had crawled out was a curious Incubus. Unluckily, it had proceeded to seduce and bed  _ pretty  _ **_much_ ** everyone who was a sexually-active adult, regardless of relationship status. 

    (Julian suspects that about nine months from now, he'll need to head on over. There is no  **way** the birth rate won't go up.)

    Malak had come rocketing into the sitting room around lunch, clutching a message from Ty. He should be back around dinner, and was going to be bringing home a few things he had picked up. Wanting to give his husband a warm welcome after being out for a few days, Julian decided to try his hand at a recipe he got from Thea. While out of the two Ty is the far superior cook, Julian is no slouch, and enjoys the process. Ty enthusiastically devouring anything he makes certainly helps.

    Flipping the chicken, he pulled out and peeled some potatoes. Cubing them, he tossed them in a pot. Once filled with water, he started them boiling. Giving the skillet sauce one last mix, he poured it over the crusted chicken and blistered asparagus. After a bit of a mix, he turned down the heat and covered the pan. As he started tidying up, he could hear the front door open.

    “I'M HOME- ouch! Fuck!” The front door bounced against the jam. Julian could hear booted feet shift and stumble before a kick slammed it shut. More stumbling followed, joined with the sound of heavy cloth rubbing against itself and the high, tinny  _ *clinks!*  _ of metal buckles dancing.  _ “Now listen here, you little shit…” _

    Concerned that Ty had sustained some sort of injury and didn't tell him, Julian wiped his hands on a kitchen towel. Looking down the hall, he could see his husband's back, hunched over, traveling bag still clinging to his shoulders. A fine layer of snow dusted the man, drifts fluttering off him at each movement.

    “Darling? Are you okay,” sock-clad feet walked down the hall. Julian's brow furrowed, worried that Ty had gotten hurt and didn't tell him. “Do you need me to get you an elixir?”

    Spinning on his heel, a startled Ty sputtered. He had his arms wrapped around his middle, thick wool coat bulging in odd areas. “Sweetheart!? Oh, ummmmmmm, no. No, I'm fine! Great even!” He pasted on the most fake smile Julian has ever seen, “everything is good and well! Incubus gone, Gate closed, and kids disciplined! Righter than rain!” He stood up straight, shoulders back. The effect was ruined when  _ something _ in his coat  **wiggled.**

    “Mhmmmm,” Julian folded his arms, popping an eyebrow as he leaned against the wall. “And I suppose that you're not hiding anything in your coat, you're just happy to see me?”

    “Babe, I'm  **always** happy to see you.” The leer Ty sent his husband was disrupted by his abrupt list to the side, hands scrabbling to grab  _ something _ that had started sliding down. Julian  **swears** he heard a tiny  _ *rrrruuuuh!* _

    “Okay. Spill. What are you hidi-”

    “Nothing!”

    “That's a whole lot of ‘nothing’ you've got in your coat. Wonder where you're going to put it all.”

    Ty sighed, deflating. “They were supposed to be a surprise…”

    “ _ ‘They’?...” _

    Sinking down to his knees, Ty unbuttoned his coat. Out tumbled two of the cutest,  _ fluffiest _ puppies Julian has ever seen. Each was the size of a small toddler, and had a  **very** **_familiar_ ** coloring. Before he could question his  _ exasperating _ husband further, Ty carefully slid the bag off. Unbuckling the top flap, three more fuzzy heads popped up, black button noses wiggling.

    Five puppies.  **Five.** **_Puppies._ ** Ty brought home a litter of puppies. In fact, he had been attempting to  **_smuggle in_ ** a litter of Principia Standing Hounds!

    “But...where are we going to put them!? They get so big, Ty! If it was just one or two, it would be fine, but  **_five!?”_ ** It's times like this where the two men switch personalities. This is something Julian would pull, with Ty being put upon and acting as the voice of reason. “Our house is big, but not THAT big.”

    During Julian's rant, Ty had been petting and cuddling the puppies. The roly-poly balls of fluff had done their best to curl up in his lap, playful yips and growls bouncing off the walls. Ty had one up in his arms, tail propeller-ing and a hind leg dangling as it licked his face.

    Julian felt himself deflate. Ty looked so happy, smiling hard and laughing as puppies did their best to lick him to bits.

    “I-, I know they get big,  _ -oh, I love you so much! Yes I do! _ And I hadn't gone out on the express-  _ hey! That's my sock you lil’ gremlin!” _ Picking up an excited puppy, Ty tugged back his sock from sharp teeth. “A retired Warlord lives in the town. He and his wife own a pair of Hounds. The bitch came from the same litter as Mazel and Tov…”

    Oh. That actually explains it all. Julian had hurt when the girls died. What Ty had felt, though, he cannot even imagine. Cordelia had mentioned that these dogs are more than a working dog; for many, they're a legitimate family member.

    Seeing the wistful look on Ty's face, Julian's heart clenched. How can he say ‘no’ when Ty has given him so much (like an actual fucking  **house!** ), and only asked for love in return? He sighed, “I...suppose we can keep them.”

    Ty lit up. Jumping to his feet amongst indigent yip's, he pulled Julian into a hug. With a spin and dip, he kissed up and down a pale neck, delighting in the amused snickers and playful bats to the head he received.

    Setting the love of his life down, Ty spun. “Hey! Are you hungry! Do you want some nummies! C'mere!” Bent over slightly, he started baby-stepping down the hall, encouraging bouncing balls of fluff the entire time.

    Bending over to pick up Ty's bag, Julian felt a paw on his foot. Looking over, one of the puppies had sat by him. Seeing that it had his attention, it's tail started wagging. Letting out a whine, it raised its paw, begging for pets.

    “Well now, little one. I guess you're mine. I must say, you have impeccable taste!” Hefting the pup up, Julian followed the sounds of his husband singing a silly song about food to the warm kitchen.

    Puppies make everything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, we all know that's a lie. I'll be back to porn-ing shortly. I just...puppies!


End file.
